fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KDIM
This article is in no relation to KDIM 88.1 FM in Coweta, Oklahoma. KDIM is an Independent station that is served in the Amarillo, TX area. It broadcasts on Channel 18. Syndicated programming on KDIM includes: The Honeymooners, NewsRadio, Married With Children, Stargate SG-1, and America's Most Wanted among others. KDIM is also rebroadcasted on translators throughout the Texas and Oklahoma Panhandles and Eastern New Mexico. KDIM became an Independent station on May 10, 2015. Station History KDIM signed on on December 3rd, 1978 as an independent station. KDIM's schedule is filled with movies, dramas, westerns, cartoons, sitcoms, and a half-hour newscast. It was originally owned by Ray Moran. Moran sold the station to Detroit, Michigan businessman Ralph Wilson in 1984. In October 1986, the station became a charter Fox affiliate. Wilson sold the station to Epic Broadcasting of Wichita Falls in 1991. Epic Broadcasting sold KDIM to the Wicks Broadcast Group in 1995. KDIM was acquired by current owner Mission Broadcasting from Wicks Broadcast Group in 1999. Mission Broadcasting sold KDIM to Fox Television Stations in 2001 and made the station a Fox owned-and-operated station. KDIM remained as a FOX affiliate for nearly 30 years until 2015 when the fictional television station realignment occurred thus causing KDIM to give up the FOX affiliate to then ABC affiliate KVDU. KDIM then switched over to the CBS affiliation for 5 months despite having KGFD as a CBS affiliate for Amarillo, Texas. In May, KDIM switched affiliations again this time back to an Independent. Digital Television Programming Schedule from May 1999 Website History *www.kdimtv.com (1996-2000) *www.kdim.com (2000-present) Logos KDIM 1978.png|KDIM logo from 1978-1981 KDIM 1981.png|KDIM logo from 1981-1985 KDIM 1985-1987.png|KDIM logo from 1985-1986 KDIM 1986.png|KDIM logo from 1986-1987 KDIM1987.png|KDIM logo from 1987-1990 KDIM1990.png|KDIM logo from 1990-1993 KDIM 1993.png|KDIM logo from 1993-1996 KDIM 1996.png|KDIM logo from 1996-1999 KDIM variation.png|KDIM varation logo KDIM 1999 logo.png|KDIM logo from 1999-2003 KDIM.png|KDIM logo from 2003-2014 KDIM 2015.png|KDIM logo from January 1-May 10, 2015 Other Pictures KDIM station ID bumper 1987 (revised).png|KDIM ID from 1987 taken from 21 Jump Street KDIM station ID bumper 1991.png|KDIM Station ID from 1991 taken from Married...with Children KDIM ID bumper 1994.png|KDIM In-Program/Station ID from 1994 taken from The X-Files KDIM ID bumper 1995.png|KDIM In-Program/Station ID from 1995 taken from Living Single KDIM ID bumper 2004.png|KDIM In-Program/Station ID taken from 2004 from a cherry-picked episode of Sesame Street from KTXI News Newscast Titles *''TV-18 News (1978-1981) *''News 18/Amarillo in Review ''(1981-1986) *''Fox 18 News ''(1986-2015) *''CBS 18 News ''(January 1-May 10, 2015) *''The 18 News ''(May 11, 2015-present) Station Slogans *''TV-18, Look at the Stars! ''(1978-1981) *''Amarillo's Independent ''(1981-1984) *''Channel 18, Watch What We're Doing Now! ''(1984-1986) *''Fox 18, Your Great Entertainer ''(1986-1992) *''Don't Let Fox 18 Weekends Pass You By ''(1987-1988; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''Fox 18, This is the Year ''(1988-1990; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''It's on Fox 18 ''(1990-1992; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''You're On With Fox 18 ''(1992-1995) *''Everybody Knows It's on Fox 18 ''(1992-1993; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''Fox 18: You're Watching It ''(1993-1994; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''It Could Only Happen on Fox 18 ''(1994; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''Fox 18 is Kickin' It ''(1994-1995; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''We're Your Primetime News Leader ''(1995-2002) *''Fox 18, Cool Like Us ''(1995-1996; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''Non-Stop Fox 18/Fox 18, 18 Years ''(1996-1997; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''Just One Fox 18 ''(1997-2000; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''If It's Really Special, It's on Fox 18 ''(1999-2002; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''The High Plains' Most Trusted News Team ''(2002-2007) *''Fox 18 Now ''(2002-2005; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''Fox 18 is Be There (2005-2006; localized version of Fox ad campaign) *''The Most Powerful Name in Local News ''(2007-2015) *''So Fox 18 ''(2008-2015; localized version of Fox ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to CBS in 2015) *''Only CBS 18, Only CBS ''(2015; localized version of CBS ad campaign; short slogan before switching to Independent status) *''Coverage You Can Count On ''(2015-present) Category:Channel 18 Category:Texas Category:Independent stations Category:Amarillo Category:Television channels and stations established in 1978 Category:CBS Corporation Category:CBS O&O Station Category:Former CBS affiliates Category:Former Fox affiliates Category:Former Fox network affiliates